clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Bat Spell
"Summon an army of Bats anywhere on the battlefield! Deploy aerial reinforcements wherever you need them most. Bats do not trigger traps." ---- * Summary ** The Bat Spell is a Dark Spell unlocked at Dark Spell Factory level 5, which requires Town Hall level 10. ** When used, it spawns several Bats on the battlefield over time (its method of spawning is similar to a Skeleton Spell). These Bats are low on health and target defenses. ** Like Skeletons, Bats do not trigger traps or Clan Castle troops. ** The Bat Spell also deals less damage to the storages and the giga tesla. ** The Bats also relate to the Builder Base troop also known as the Night Witch. The Night Witch spawns bats that relate to the bats in the Bat Spell. However, the Night Witch's bats attack any target. ---- * Offensive Strategy ** Bats can destroy most single-target exposed defenses relatively easily. ** Bats can distract Air Defenses for air troops (Balloons, Lava Hounds, etc.) for some time. ** Bats can be very effective in distracting Single-Target Inferno Towers from targeting your tanks (Golems, Lava Hounds, etc.). But, against Multi-Target Inferno Towers, the Bats will get killed fast. **Wizard Towers are excellent in countering Bat-based attacks. Consider their placements carefully when planning such an attack. Either distract them with another troop like a Giant or Ice Golem, or use a Freeze Spell to stop them. ** It can be viable to use Bat Spells in masses with Lava Hounds, although this can be very costly in Dark Elixir. The Lava Hounds will be able to tank well for the Bats (as well as shield them from Inferno Towers) while the Bats do damage. ** If defenses are targeting your tanks, place the Bat Spell on the defenses to destroy them. ** A good strategy for Bat Spells would be to place a lot of them down near the center of the base, along with a Rage Spell and a Freeze Spell aiming to destroy single target Inferno Towers, Air Defenses, and the Eagle Artillery at the beginning of an attack. Anything else would be a bonus. Then use the rest of your attack to maul the rest of the base. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Multi-targeting Inferno Towers are essential in stopping a horde of Bats quickly. **One hit from a Scattershot can take out a horde of Bats quickly. However, due to the scattershot's slow attack and the Bats' speed, the scattershot may be swarmed before proving much use. **If Inferno Towers are unavailable (due to being upgraded, for example), having X-Bows set to air mode can also destroy Bats quickly. Archer Towers set to fast attack can also prove viable. **Air Bombs can be helpful to sweep up Bats that are following closely behind other air troops, but as the Bats cannot trigger the Air Bomb themselves, it may not be a reliable option. **Having a defensive Archer Queen and other Clan Castle troops that can target air can also be useful to defend against Bats. The Bats will not attack these units; however they may be too fast to tackle. It may also be possible these defensive units target other air troops instead. **A massive swarm of Bats may be terrifying but can easily be stopped by wizard towers, air bombs, and multi target inferno towers. ---- * Trivia ** The Bat Spell was added in the December 10th, 2018 update. de:Fledermaus-Zauber Category:Spells Category:Dark Elixir Category:Dark Spells